You belong with me
by WalnutIce
Summary: This is collection of some moments between Harry and Hermione based on some songs.
1. You belong with me

So hi guys, how are you? This is just a little fanfic I made based on some moments I made up, between Harry and Hermione (whom I think are made for each other) and Taylor Swift's '_You belong with me_'

So anyway, Harry and Cho are together and Hermione is way in love with Harry. They are in fifth year. Hope you like it. Please read, review and enjoy.

Harry and Hermione are alone in the common room. Hermione is reading a storybook while humming softly to the radio. Harry is on his mobile with Cho, his girlfriend. He suddenly starts pacing across the room while speaking loudly and angrily on the phone. Hermione looked up from her book in surprise.

"What's the matter?" she asked

"Its Cho, she's angry about the prank I played on Umbridge with Fred and George's firecrackers."

"What about it? I thought it was very funny." Hermione started giggling just by thinking about it.

"I_ know_ it was." Harry smiled, "But Cho is afraid that Umbridge might punish her thinking that she helped me to play the prank, as everyone knows she is my girlfriend." Harry picked up his phone and resumed arguing with Cho.

"So, she's not worried about you at all." Hermione thought disgustedly to herself.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do. _

"But I like it." Harry said quietly as he started to walk out of the common room_._

Hermione knew it was horrible to poke her nose in other's business yet she couldn't help but ask, "What do you like, Harry?"

Harry took his ear away from the phone and covered it with his hand.

"I like the music which you are listening to but Cho doesn't. She hates it and she's telling me to stop that music. I am gonna go talk to her in the corridor." Harry smiled sadly.

"Oh! If it disturbs Cho, I'll turn down the radio."Hermione said quickly. She hated seeing Harry sad or upset.

"No need to do that. I will just go outside. Besides to deal with Cho's tantrums I'll need some fresh air." Harry joked trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione chuckled, "I wish I could help."

"Believe me, you already do." Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione and walked off. Hermione felt a sudden flutter when she saw Harry's smile and heard his words.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do._

Hermione had understood that she liked Harry in their fourth year. When his name was pulled out of the goblet she'd been frantic. She thought she was gonna lose him forever. While Ron suspected that Harry had himself put his name in the goblet and had been jealous and angry, Hermione never doubted him. She had helped him as much as she could. When Harry was searching for a girl whom he could take to the Yule ball she wished fervently that he would ask her. After all she was his best friend, how hard could it be?

When she realised that Harry liked Cho she felt hollow inside. Cho was the popular girl of the school. Her hair was straight and shiny, unlike Hermione's whose hairy very frizzy and had tight curls which could never be tamed. Cho used to wear short skirts all the time to show off her long tanned legs while Hermione was mostly a T-shirt and jeans type of girl. Cho was on the quidditch team and everyone thought that she was exactly the type of girl who'd make a marvellous cheerleader. All the boys fanned over her. Hermione, on the other hand would sitting on the bleachers cheering the loudest for Harry as he'd chase after the snitch. No one paid any attention to her. She was Harry's best friend. She was supposed to be cheering for him. Everyone knew she was a bookworm and sometimes treated her like a disembodied brain. Even Ron hated her at first. Harry had accepted her and had saved her life countless times. Even though the adventure with the Time-Turner had been terrifying she did not regret whatever had happened, only she and Harry knew everything that happened that night and this made her feel special. She felt that she and Harry shared a special bond.

When Viktor Krum asked her to the ball she wanted to say no but she went with him anyway because she felt that if Harry saw her with Krum he'd be jealous and confess his feelings to Hermione. She had dressed up fashionably and had worked for hours on her hair to look pretty at the ball; but not for her date, Krum, no, she had wanted to look pretty for Harry. She was immensely gratified when she had seen that Harry had not looked at Cho but had kept staring mesmerised at Hermione throughout the night. She had noticed him stealing sidelong glances at her when she was dancing with Viktor. She felt that Harry too had feelings for her and would propose to her but alas, no such luck.

Harry and Cho had gotten together at the beginning of their fifth year and Hermione had sobbed her heart out when she got to know that they were dating. When would Harry realise that they were meant to be, that he belonged with her.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day  
>When you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
><em>_Been here all along, so why can't you see?__  
><em>_You belong with me, you belong with me_

What do you think of it? Anyone interested enough for me to continue this? Also should I continue with this song or go for others? Please review me on your preferences. And please please review. (I 'm sounding a bit greedy right now) I'm gonna log out now, buh-bye all you pretty people._  
><em> 


	2. I Think About You

**I know guys that I meant it to be a one-shot but I couldn't stop myself. I just had to write this fanfic.**

**This one is from Harry's POV and is based on the supercute song 'I Think About You' by Ross Lynch. Do listen to it if you have time. It's wonderful.**

**31****st**** July, Harry's birthday, Harry's room, Summer holidays, After Harry's 3****rd**** yr at Hogwarts**

Harry was sitting on his bed humming softly to the radio that Sirius had given him as a gift for his birthday. He had also received his presents from Ron and Hagrid. He was looking through his parent's album which Hagrid had given him 3 yrs ago. He missed his parents all the time, no doubt but right now the person whom he missed the most was** '**_**Hermione'**_**.**

Most of the time during his birthday Hermione's present and letter would reach him first. Harry never actually waited for it. He took it for granted. But today when he had not yet received Hermione's letter he was feeling a growing sense of discomfort. He was realising how much Hermione's letter actually meant to him.

He had met Hermione when he was going by the train to Hogwarts for the first time and they had become namesake friends but it wasn't until their fight with the troll that they really bonded. His second year had passed much like the first with him spending more time with Ron than with Hermione.

Whenever Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood Harry wanted to punch Malfoy's guts out. When Hermione had punched Malfoy in their 3rd year he wanted to go over and hug Hermione. Harry would never forget the adventure with the time turner. While Ron had been lying in the hospital, he and Hermione had gone back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius. He remembered flying on Buckbeak while Hermione sat behind him, her hair flying in the wind and her hands tightly catching hold of his shoulders. Somewhere in the happenings of the last year their friendship had changed slightly, so slight was the change that only Harry noticed it but he prayed that Hermione might notice it too.

_Last summer we met  
><em>We_ started as friends  
>I can't tell you how it all happened<em>

Before, whenever Harry and Hermione accidentally brushed up or touched each other, he didn't pay attention to it. After all they were best friends. Now whenever Harry and Hermione came in contact Harry would almost leap away from her but not because Harry hated her. Whenever Harry touched Hermione he felt a spark, he wanted Hermione to be more than just his best friend and he was not sure whether Hermione felt the same. It was so frustrating. They would never be the same again.

_Then autumn it came  
>We were never the same<br>Those nights everything felt like magic_

"I wish Hermione were here now. She could cheer me up in no time. I wonder why her letter hasn't reached yet. Could she have forgotten my birthday? Oh God, I miss her so much." Harry said to Hedwig who was looking meditatively at him.

_And I wonder if you miss me too  
>If you don't here's the one thing That I wish you knew.<em>

Harry mused to himself, "I seem to be thinking a lot about her nowadays; about her bushy hair, her cute smile and melodious laugh...wait, did I just call Hermione cute? What is the matter with me? She is my best friend, isn't she?" But Harry knew this was not true. The fact that Hermione might have forgotten his birthday upset him too much. He knew that Hermione might consider them friends, but he wanted something else with her, something more.

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
>I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights<br>I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
>You're on my mind all the time<br>It's true.  
>I think about you you you you you<br>I think about you you you you you_

_I think about you._

Another owl clattered in through his window with a small parcel. Harry opened it to find that it was from Hermione.

"At last." Harry whispered to himself.

**So did you like it? Don't forget to let me know through your reviews. And please suggest some songs I could use in this fanfic. Please, please, pretty please ; )**_  
><em> 


End file.
